In certain medical procedures in which a body cavity is inspected, distention fluid may be used to facilitate the examination. For example, during a hysteroscopic procedure, which may be used to treat various types of intra-uterine abnormalities such as menorrhagia, uterine polyps, fibroids, etc., the uterine cavity may be inspected using endoscopy via the patient's cervix. Such a procedure typically involves passing a hysteroscope transvaginally through a dilated cervix and into the uterine cavity. The cavity may then be distended to allow for proper inspection by introducing a fluid or gas into the cavity to expand the cavity.
In cases in which a distending fluid, such as an electrolytic solution (e.g., saline) or non-electrolytic solution (e.g., glucose, glycine, etc.) is used to insufflate the uterine cavity, there may be a risk of fluid overload and intoxication of the patient as a result of over-absorption of the fluid through the uterine wall. The amount of fluid absorbed by the patient during the procedure depends on the patient's anatomy and metabolism, as well as the duration of the procedure.
Accordingly, there is a need for surgical drapes and methods for facilitating the accurate monitoring of fluid absorption by the patient during a medical procedure such as a hysteroscopy. Accurate fluid monitoring may allow a surgeon to have the maximum amount of time to perform and complete the procedure while ensuring a safe and effective outcome for the patient.